Cachorro de Lobo
by Dark Mare Dragon
Summary: Post Reliquias de la Muerte - Edward "Teddy" Remus Lupin llega a Hogwarts despues de once años de escuchar historias de como es tanto de su abuela, su padrino y el resto de la familia Potter-Weasley. Como vivirá su propia vida, que paso hasta el momento que James lo encontró besándose con Victoire en el Anden 9 y tres cuartos.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, es propiedad completamente de J.K. Rowling, esta historia únicamente es realizada por simple diversión, no la escribo con fines de lucro. En el capítulo se menciona otra obra, esta es completamente propiedad de Rick Riordan, simplemente fue un detalle que agregue.

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 1: Tren, Amigos y Sombrero**_

 **1 de Septiembre, 2009**

… _Tic._

La lluvia comenzó a caer justo en el instante en el que Edward _"Teddy"_ Lupin cruzó el muro hasta el andén nueve y tres cuartos. Eran gotas finas, pero incesantes y, combinadas con el vapor expulsado por la roja locomotora que inundaba el andén, al pequeño de once años le resultaba difícil distinguir el rostro de Harry Potter, su joven padrino, aun cuando este estuviera a su lado ayudándolo a llevar su equipaje. Su alrededor estaba completamente inundado por el bullicio de las personas, de niños que como él iniciaban su primer año, de los alumnos de segundo a séptimo que volvían y de las familias que los acompañaban…

El pequeño de once años solo pudo hacer lo que siempre le decían su abuela y su padrino: respiro profundamente para no perder la calma, ya tenía suficientes cosas dándole vuelta en la cabeza (y en el estomago también) como para agregarle el ruido cercano. Cuando volteo a ver a su padrino lo encontró con la mirada clavada en el tren, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y un brillo de nostalgia en sus ojos verdes.

 _-Sigue igual que la última vez…-_ lo escucho decir y el pequeño solo pudo dirigir la mirada a donde Harry lo hacía. Sin que el propio Teddy lo supiera su cabello, hasta el momento de un negro similar al del hombre parado a su lado, paso a un rojo intenso como el del tren, un evento que ocurría con frecuencia por su estatus como Metamorfomago, un mago que nacía con la habilidad de cambiar de apariencia.

Y la razón del cambio actual era…

- _Increíble…_ \- dijo con la boca abierta el chico al encontrarse con el tren que lo llevaría a aquel lugar que solo conocía por historias: Hogwarts. Y al ver el vehículo el chico solo pudo pensar que las historias se quedaban cortas. A su lado, Harry Potter volvió a la realidad al escuchar a su ahijado, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo alguien se le adelanto.

 _-¿Verdad que si, Teddy?-_ dijo con dulzura dirigida al pequeño Ginny Weasley que acababa de pasar por la entrada al andén cargando a un pequeño bebe de cabellos oscuros, Albus Severus, que se había quedado dormido con el pulgar metido en la boca. La mujer se veía a leguas que estaba embarazada de algunos cuantos meses. Al ver al ahijado de su marido tuvo que contener una risa _-Por cierto Teddy, me encanta que te guste ser pelirrojo._

El pequeño metamorfomago se la quedo viendo sin entender a que se referia, hasta que vio uno de sus propios cabellos. Por un momento lo que fue rojo no fue su pelo, sino su piel por el sonrojo que tenia e instantáneamente su pelo paso a ser de un tono castaño claro como el de su padre cuando era joven. Ante esto El-Niño-que-Vivió no pudo hacer otra cosa que reír y revolverle los cabellos.

- _No es divertido Harry, Ginny…-_ dijo en un puchero y fue entonces que su padrino se dio cuenta de que en ocasiones ese tipo de reacciones lo hacían parecerse a Tonks, aunque el mayor debía admitir que de manera normal le recordaba mas a Remus.- _¿Pasa algo Harry?-_ y ahí había un ejemplo, el chico era tan intuitivo como su padre.

 _-No, nada, solo pensaba que es una pena que tu abuela no hubiera podido venir…_

 _-Sí, con tanto que quería verte Andromeda partir en el tren-_ comento Ginny.

- _No se puede hacer nada si se enfermo, solo espero que se mejore-_ dijo el pequeño Lupin con un poco de tristeza, y su padrino solo podía verlo con la misma tristeza, sabiendo perfectamente cómo se sentía, ambos habian sido huérfanos y la posibilidad de perder a alguien cercano era agobiante (aunque Harry sabia que lo que tenia Andromeda Tonks/Black no era más que una simple fiebre y no creía que algo como eso pudiera hacerle mal a una mujer tan fuerte como ella).

…Pero había otra inquietud en su ahijado que Harry detectaba por un momento cruzo miradas con Ginny, pidiéndole silenciosamente que los dejara solos para hablar con Teddy. Esta entendiendo perfectamente, se excuso diciendo que había visto a una conocida e iba a saludarla. En cuanto quedaron solos, el de cabellos azabaches se agacho para quedar a la altura del menor.

- _Teddy, no te preocupes, Hogwarts se volverá un segundo hogar, estoy seguro-_ Harry Potter sonrió a su ahijado con cariño. Entendía perfectamente cómo se sentía: él había tenido la misma inquietud el día en que se subió al Expreso de Hogwarts por primera vez. Los ojos dorados del chico (Harry no podía verlo sin imaginarlo como una versión de once años de Remus Lupin) se le quedaron viendo, casi rogando.

- _Pero, ¿y si nadie quiere juntarse conmigo por… tu sabes, ser raro?-_ murmuro y cuando dijo la última palabra señalo su cabello. Ante esto el mayor solo aumento su sonrisa, acariciando su cabello. Sabía que su ahijado no se avergonzaba de su poder, después de todo había sido un regalo de su madre, pero tampoco le gustaba destacar en exceso por este.

 _-No eres raro, cachorro, eres un mago con un poder que a muchos les encantaría, te lo aseguro. Y tendrás amigos, los mejores que yo tengo los hice en Hogwarts, solo se tu mismo y te los ganaras igual que a todos mis sobrinos._

Ante lo ultimo dicho, Teddy no pudo más que sonreír y asentir con la cabeza. Pronto Ginny volvió con ellos y le dio un fuerte abrazo, aunque costo un poco a causa del vientre abultado. El silbato que daba la indicación de que el tren partiría pronto y en ese momento la mujer pareció darse cuenta de algo.

 _-Harry, ¿Dónde está James?_

-¿ _Eh? Yo pensaba que estaba contigo, Ginny. Ay, James, ¿Dónde te fuiste esta vez?_ \- dijo el de pelinegro volteando la mirada tratando de encontrarlo, aunque una parte de él sabía que el muy bribón de su primogénito sino quería ser encontrado, no lo haría. Solo pudo suspirar entre irritado y preocupado cuando el tren dio su último aviso- _Ah, diablos, Teddy será mejor que te apures, es culpa de James si luego se la pasa quejándose que no pudo despedirse._

 _-¿Estás seguro que está bien?-_ pregunto Teddy, quien veía a James como un hermano menor. Ocurría lo mismo con Albus y seguramente con el niño/niña que nacería en pocos meses, pero James había sido el primero.

 _-Sí, sí, no te preocupes, el chico es un tornado que se pierde una o dos veces al día… ese chico es literalmente la reencarnación de mi padre y de Sirius-_ dijo aun viendo a todos lados, incluso mientras abrazaba a su ahijado para despedirse.

Aun preocupado, el pequeño subió al tren y nada mas encontrar un compartimiento vacio, abrió su ventana para ver si su "hermano menor" ya había sido hallado…

Al parecer no, aunque por lo que vio en la cara de Harry este ya se había dado una idea. Vio a su padrino sacar la varita y pudo escuchar un.

 _-¡Accio James Sirius Potter!-_ y en el mismo momento que ese grito cruzo los oídos de Lupin, a su lado, su baúl se vio abierto y de él salió un pequeño niño de cinco años volando en dirección a su padre.

 _-¡Papa, yo me quiero ir con Teddy!_ \- dijo en un puchero el pequeño niño en brazos de su padre.

- _Aun no es el momento jovencito_

 _-¡Pero…!_

Todo esto era observado por Teddy y Ginny (y un par de curiosos que les sorprendía ver al famoso Harry Potter en semejante situación). Por un momento el chico de once años no supo cómo responder… pero empezó a reír, divertido de verdad por la situación, y por esos instantes todas sus preocupaciones se desvanecieron; si sería raro, si tendría amigos, en que casa quedaría, etc. todas aquellas cosas desaparecieron y el nudo en su estomago se desanudo. Y por un momento saco la cabeza y brazo por la ventana.

 _-¡James, cuando vuelva te enseñare trucos geniales y te hablare de todas las aventuras que quieras!-_ dijo en dirección a su _hermanito_ , quien lo escucho fuerte y claro a pesar de que el tren empezó a arrancar los motores. El pequeño se libro de los brazos de su padre y empezó a correr siguiendo el tren… ya no le importaba subirse al tren pero quería ver hasta el último momento al mayor.

Cuando los Potter se perdieron de vista Teddy se volvió a sentar, recostando su espalda contra el respaldo del sillón y se relajo… por unos momentos hasta ver al resto de los pasajeros por el pasillo, algunos saludándose entre ellos, otros buscando un lugar, y fue cuando se volvió a sentir nervioso… Aunque por el momento parecía que nadie se fijo en el pequeño chico delgado que había sido participe de una despedida poco usual.

 **-0-**

Los dedos de la mano izquierda de Teddy tamborileaban contra su rodilla para tratar de pasar el tiempo, mientras su vista estaba enfocada en la ventana tratando de distraerse. Ya habían pasado veinte minutos desde que el tren había salido de la estación y él seguía igual de solo que cuando había entrado, y al ver que ya no había personas caminando por los pasillos suponía que no iba a tener contacto con otro ser humano hasta al menos llegar al castillo.

El chico suspiro, ya sin encontrar divertido ver por la ventana y cuando estaba por sacar un libro de su baúl se sorprendió al escuchar unos golpes en la puerta y el sonido de esta al abrirse.

 _-Lamento molestar-_ dijo el recién llegado, un chico aproximadamente de su edad, de tez blanca, cabello castaño y ojos azules- _¿Puedo quedarme aquí? No soportaba más a unos chicos del vagón donde estaba._

 _-¿Eh? Sí, claro, no hay problema-_ murmuro Teddy, un tanto sorprendido por el recién llegado.

Ante su respuesta, el chico solo sonrió, entrando al compartimiento con su propio baúl y sentándose frente al Metamorfomago. Por un momento estuvieron en silencio hasta que Teddy cortó aquello.

 _-Mi nombre es Edward Lupin, aunque prefiero Ted o Teddy._

El chico lo observo con gesto tranquilo y esa fue una de las cosas que Lupin pudo observar, el chico emanaba un aura de calma absoluta.

 _-Un gusto Teddy… David Stone-_ dijo con formalidad su nombre.- _¿Estas en primer año?_

 _-¿Si, vos?_

 _-Igual…_

Tras esto ambos se quedaron callados al no saber cómo comenzar una conversación entre ellos, hasta que la visión del chico David se cruzo con la del baúl del Lupin, principalmente con el libro que este estuvo por sacar en el momento que Stone estuvo por entrar. Por un instante sus ojos se agrandaron levemente.

- _¿El último héroe del Olimpo? ¿Eres hijo de Muggles? Por tu apellido pensé…-_ empezó a decir confundido _._

 _-¿Eh? No, no, soy mestizo, simplemente me gusta la literatura muggle… y últimamente_ est _oy leyendo la saga de Rick Riordan-_ empezó diciendo Teddy, podía imaginar que a David le pareciera raro, puesto que no muchos magos se interesaban por las cosas creadas por aquellos que no tenían magia.

El propio Teddy era raro en lo que a ese tema se refería, ya que desde pequeño había tenido una cierta afición similar a la de Arthur Weasley por el mundo muggle, aunque la suya no se enfocaba en cómo funcionaban sus aparatos, sino mas bien en su literatura y series de televisión, al punto de que aun recuerda como a los siete años logro que su abuela instalara una televisión en su casa, algo que para la vieja bruja Black de sangre pura resulto tanto un espanto como un dolor de cabeza extremo… los magos no se llevaban bien con la tecnología. Aunque lo que sorprendió al chico fue lo siguiente.

 _-¿Y por qué capitulo vas?-_ la frase pronunciada por David, con verdadero interés en su tono fue lo que lo sorprendió, no esperaba una pregunta semejante.

- _¿Eh?_

 _-¿Qué por cual capitulo vas? Yo también lo estoy leyendo, aunque aun no paso del capítulo 9 y quería saber si estabas más adelantado o no…_

Ante eso se formo una sonrisa en la boca de Lupin.

 _-…Pues no, al parecer te voy ganando, voy por el 10-_ dijo con una falsa sonrisa triunfal y de superioridad, en broma.

 _-Diablos…_ \- maldijo David, aunque por el tono usado era obvio que era falso. Ambos se vieron una última vez antes de largarse a reír como condenados. Así inicio la charla entre estos dos…

David resultaba ser un mestizo de padre mago y madre muggle, quienes lo criaron de una forma que los dos mundos se mezclaban, por ejemplo el fue a una escuela muggle (al contrario de la costumbre de algunos magos de enseñar a su hijo en casa), sus cuentos infantiles fueron tanto los de Beedle el bardo como los de los hermanos Grimm e incluso en ocasiones fue llevado a la iglesia (su madre no era cristiana pero sus abuelos si y, aun cuando aceptaban a su hija bruja y querían tanto a su yerno como a su nieto, la fe era algo que no podían simplemente olvidar). Todo este método de crianza fue para que él no se sintiera excluido de ninguna forma en caso de terminar siendo un Squib (aunque esto al final no importo mucho). De aquí venia su gusto por la literatura, según él.

Su charla continúo un poco más, todavía como punto central la obra de Riordan.

 _-Espero que el autor continúe con la Saga, o a lo mejor podría hacer un Spin-Off con los dioses de Egipto o tal vez los Nórdicos_ , _¿no crees, David?_

 _-Podría ser pero por el momento preferiría que la saga continuara ya que…_

Pero antes de que la respuesta del ojiazul pudiera terminar escucharon una ligera explosión viniendo de un vagón de la parte trasera y unos pasos apresurados corriendo por el pasillo. De repente se abrió la puerta y por ella entro un chico de cabello rubio y ojos verdes que nada más entrar cerró la puerta con rapidez, para luego voltearse con una sonrisa digna de un arlequín, y Teddy no pudo evitar que una gota de sudor le corriera por la frente, como detectando problemas.

 _-¡Hio, mis queridos cómplices en el crimen!-_ dijo levantando la mano como si saludara a unos viejos amigos. Ante esto ambos chicos se vieron entre si antes de volver la mirada sobre el arlequín.

 _-¿Cómplices en el crimen?-_ menciono David.

 _-Exacto, porque como buenas personas me van a ayudar a esconderme-_ dijo con una sonrisa el recién llegado.

- _Con crimen, te réferis a la explosión que escuchamos hace un minuto, ¿verdad?_

- _Ding dong, castaño, aunque tampoco le digas explosión que apenas fue una simple bomba fétida especial de Sortilegios Weasley, ni que hubiera usado un hechizo explosivo o algo así… ¡No me miren con esas caras de juzgarme, me la iban a sacar en cuanto llegáramos al colegio y tenía que aprovechar a usarla, además el grupo ese al que se la tire me estaban molestando actuando tan presumidos!_ \- dijo tan rápido que apenas si se le había entendido lo que dijo, observando por el cristal de la puerta para ver si pasaba alguien que lo molestara.

-¿ _Sabes que te van a dar un castigo, no?-_ aburrido

 _-Imposible, nadie me vio tirando la bomba…-_ dijo aun viendo por la ventana. Ante esto Teddy, que no había dicho nada desde que el rubio había llegado, no pudo contener la risa y comento.

- _Y si nadie te vio, y conociendo que la mercancía de Sortilegios Weasley es indetectable, ¿por qué estas escondiéndote?_

Ante la pregunta de Teddy, el chico lo volteo a ver con los ojos abiertos como platos antes de largarse a reír, sentándose al lado de Lupin y pasando un brazo por su cuello, riendo.

 _-¡Jajaja, es verdad...!, ¿ehm, como te llamas? Mi nombre es Alec Macmillan, de primer año._

 _-Teddy Lupin-_ dijo aun riéndose.

- _Jajaja, pues un placer conocerte… ¿y vos castaño?_

 _-David Stone…-_ dijo el chico, tratando de mantenerse serio, aunque él también se estaba por largar a reír.

- _Ok, entonces, Teddy y David, espero que no les moleste la presencia de este humilde servidor-_ al decirlo de una manera tan formal en comparación a su actitud anterior, los tres volvieron a reír, tras lo cual el ambiente entre ellos se volvió más relajado. Y pronto Teddy se encontró ya sin ningún tipo de nerviosismo, hablando y riendo con sus nuevos amigos…

Pero como cualquier charla común en el tren entre alumnos de primero de Hogwarts, el tema de las casas entro a colación.

- _Casi toda mi familia ha ido a Hufflepuff, es una cosa de la que se enorgullecen tanto como los Black siendo de Slytherin, pero la verdad no quiero estar en la misma casa que la mayor parte de mi familia, seria aburrido o como que todos somos iguales_ \- dijo con pesadez Alec, con el codo apoyado contra la venta y cargando todo el peso de su cabeza en su palma. _-Aunque mi primo Ernie me dijo que seguramente no pasaría, algo con mi personalidad o algo así, aunque espero que tenga razón._

- _Pues mis abuelos paternos no sé, pero mi padre termino en Ravenclaw-_ murmuro David, encogiéndose de hombros, y prestando más atención al paisaje que se veía a través de la ventana- _¿Y tu Ted?_

- _Ni idea, mi padre y padrino fueron a Gryffindor, pero mi madre a Hufflepuff, también mi abuela y abuelo maternos fueron a Slytherin y a Ravenclaw, respectivamente. Así que tampoco es que me importe mucho a que casa termine._

 _-Mmm, ¿ahora que lo pienso, tu padre era Remus Lupin, no? Mi primo dijo que era el mejor profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras que tuvo, excepto por tu padrino claro-_ Había que aclarar que Lupin ya les había contado acerca de Harry Potter como su padrino. Las palabras de Alec se notaban que estaba tratando de ser cuidadoso con lo que decía para no ofender a su amigo, y Teddy se lo agradeció.

Y por un momento Teddy se puso pensativo, ¿a qué casa terminaría entrando? Como había dicho a él no le importaba demasiado, pero eso no significaba que no le entrara curiosidad.

 _-No hay que pensar mucho en eso…-_ dijo David, casi como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento _-… después de todo solo vamos a sentir una presión innecesaria._

En ese momento, dejando el tema de lado, llego el carro de la comida y los tres se deben haber gastado la vida en dulces, aunque las ranas de chocolate decidieron guardarlas para después, y abrirlas después de la selección.

 **-0-**

La verdad es que a Teddy no terminaba de entrarle en la cabeza todas las cosas que había visto desde que saliera del tren junto a Alec y David a su lado hasta que llegaron al Gran Comedor.

Primero habían sido guiados en botes por Hagrid a través del lago (Teddy estaba seguro de haber visto uno de los tentáculos del calamar gigante del que tanto le había hablado su "tío" Ron), después había visto en la distancia lo que él creía eran las ramas del Sauce Boxeador. Pero lo más impresionante de todo había sido sin duda alguna el castillo, por fuera era incluso más impresionante de lo que describía su padrino y por dentro no podía ni describirlo. Tan distraído estaba que no escucho la bienvenida que les dio el profesor y vice-director, Filius Flitwick.

De hecho fue necesario que Alec le diera un codazo para que saliera de sus pensamientos y observara como se hallaban en el Gran Comedor, junto al resto de los alumnos de primero, siendo observados tanto por el profesorado completo como por los estudiantes de años superiores, estos últimos impacientes por ver quienes se unirían a sus respectivas casas. Y se notaba que varios de sus compañeros estaban nerviosos por la selección.

Más ninguno pudo decir nada pues frente a todo el grupo apareció el profesor de Encantamientos, trayendo el tan afamado Sombrero, el cual sin prisa se puso a

 _Oh, por mi apariencia no me juzgues,_

 _Pues aunque viejo y arrugado, sabio._

 _Sombreros altos y elegantes,_

 _De colores extravagantes podrás encontrar_

 _Pero más inteligentes que yo te puedo apostar,_

 _No vas a encontrar._

 _Si me colocas sobre tu cabeza prepárate,_

 _Pues tus secretos sabré,_

 _Pero no te preocupes, que estos quedaran entre tú y yo._

 _Así que pruébame y te diré_

 _Dónde debes estar._

 _¿Gryffindor, tal vez?_

 _Los valientes leones._

 _Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad_

 _Son lo que Godric respetaba._

… _Hufflepuff, a lo mejor_

 _Los justos y leales tejones_

 _Perseverantes que no temen el trabajo pesado,_

 _A Helga eso le gustaba._

 _O tal vez la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,_

 _Águilas de conocimiento_

 _Si tienes una mente dispuesta,_

 _Entonces eres un estudiante de Rowena._

 _O por ultimo Slytherin,_

 _Astutas serpientes_

 _Una mente dispuesta a hacer todo por cumplir sus ambiciones_

 _Esos serian los sucesores de Salazar._

 _¡Así que pruébame!_

 _Una mente compleja es la forma en que yo paso la eternidad_

 _Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga)._

Tras terminar su canción, sin tiempo alguno como para que las cabezas de los de primer año pudieran procesarla, el profesor de baja estatura saco la lista de los alumnos, para que empezaran a avanzar. La lista avanzaba en orden alfabético, por lo que Teddy sería el primero entre él y sus dos nuevos amigos en ser llamado. Una parte del metamorfomago aun sentía cierto nervio, por ende aun cuando veía la selección se sentía como que no la veía tampoco (si alguien le preguntara quien pasó antes que él y en que casa termino te diría que no se acuerda), solo podía ver que algunos su elección era rápida mientras que con otros el sombrero tardaba incluso cinco minutos.

 _-¡Lupin, Edward!_

Fue cuando su nombre fue llamado que su mente pudo concentrarse, al menos lo suficiente para adelantarse y que el profesor le pusiera el sombrero con una calma ceremonial y, cuando su visión fue cubierta pudo escuchar una voz susurrante que parecía hablarle directamente al cerebro.

" _Valla, valla, un Lupin… Ah, esto me trae recuerdos, hace mucho que envié a tu madre a la Casa de Helga, aunque no tanto tiempo comparado con cuando envíe al buen Remus con los Leones."_

Ted escucho todo estoy aunque tenía curiosidad de preguntar se quedo callado.

" _Mmm, interesante, te pareces a tu padre, incluso en retener las preguntas. Bueno, veamos que tenemos por aquí… Una mente ingeniosa, tal vez Ravenclaw podría cultivarte, pero no solo eso, veo valor, astucia y lealtad. Mmm, que curioso, tu mente es compleja pequeño Lupin, y esta simple decisión podría conducirte a un futuro diferente. Pero… si, entre estas cuatro cualidades dos de ellas son más fuertes, a lo mejor podríamos optar por una estas. Bueno, supongo que la mejor opción desde mi humilde punto de vista sería…"_

En ese momento Teddy presto completa atención al grito que el sombrero pronunciaba y…

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 **Y… bueno, este es un nuevo fanfic que traigo, la aventura de Edward "Teddy" Lupin en Hogwarts (Mayormente lo voy a llamar Teddy, principalmente porque no me termino de acostumbrar al nombre Edward xD). En esta historia voy a explicar la vida escolar del chico ya que lo único que nos mostró Rowling fue ese fragmento en el Prologo donde James los ve a él y a Victoire.**

 **Sé que Rowling confirmo que Teddy termina en Hufflepuff… pero esta es mi historia y la verdad prefería pensar si elegir otra casa o que el cachorro se quede como en el CANON. Y la verdad es que me gustaría si aquellos que leen la historia dieran su opinión (e incluso votar cual casa les gustaría). Como dijo el sombrero la elección podría llevar a Lupin a distintos futuros (de hecho eso fue un adelanto para la votación xD) Se puede votar la que ustedes quieran, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Slytherin o Ravenclaw.**

 **Saludos, Dark Mare Dragon.**


End file.
